L'Ombre de leur Amour
by SadC
Summary: OS - "L'aube se levait, amenant un pâle rayon de soleil, qui éclairait faiblement les derniers vestiges de la scène macabre qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le parc de Poudlard."


15/O1/11

Voici un nouvel OS, dont j'ai écris la moitié sur mon portable et arrangé un peu. Je le trouve un peu triste, mais c'est le but et j'espère que les lecteurs l'apprécieront. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Ombre de leur Amour**

* * *

Au loin, on entendait les cris des combattants, les derniers survivants de cette terrible bataille. L'aube se levait, amenant un pâle rayon de soleil, qui éclairait faiblement les derniers vestiges de la scène macabre qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le parc de Poudlard. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol des effluves de sang étaient plus ou moins abondants à coté des corps mutilés. La grande Guerre, celle que tout le monde redoutait, venait de se terminer.

Seule au milieu de tous ces morts, une jeune fille fixait un point à l'horizon. Son regard ne déviait pas ses yeux étaient empreints à une tristesse infinie. Son visage portait des traces de coups et de nombreux sorts. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés on pouvait apercevoir, entre deux lambeaux, sa peau couverte de sang séché. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front par la poussière et la sueur ils étaient très emmêlés, et encadraient les courbes de son visage.

Hermione venait de tout perdre. En l'espace de quelques heures, tous ses préjugés sur la Guerre venaient de disparaître. Mais elle savait qu'à présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui qui était sans doute mort aujourd'hui, dans cette dernière bataille. Ses yeux se détournèrent un instant de la Forêt Interdite, pour observer les alentours. Ses orbes noisette s'arrêtèrent sur une ombre, et lorsqu'elle la détailla plus attentivement, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme.

Appuyé contre un arbre, il vrillait son regard métallique sur la jeune fille il la détaillait sans aucune gêne. Son visage, pâle, presque translucide, portait différentes plaies ouverte qui saignaient très doucement. Des mèches blondes retombaient nonchalamment sur ses yeux, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner. Sa chemise, ouverte, n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissu qui ne le recouvrait presque plus. Ses bras, musclés, était violets par endroit. Le pantalon fin qu'il arborait n'était plus que lambeaux des égratignures étaient visibles sur ses jambes.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi, pendant quelques minutes. Hermione avait l'impression qu'un étau mortel se resserrait autour d'elle, lui laissant à peine quelques secondes pour vivre.

- Tue-moi, Hermione…

La supplique avait retentit près de l'arbre. Les yeux du jeune homme ne la regardait plus il avait baissé la tête, et se tordait nerveusement les mains.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

La voix d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un murmure. Drago releva la tête, et la scruta de son regard pénétrant. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix était lasse, froide.

- J'ai fait trop de morts durant cette guerre. Je mérite de payer pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Mais pas comme ça !

Hermione avait crié, incapable de se contenir. Les larmes coulaient à présent en abondance sur ses joues couvertes de terre.

- Si, Hermione. Comme ça. C'est le châtiment que je recevrais, même si ce n'es pas toi qui me l'inflige. Alors je t'en prie, laisse moi l'occasion de mourir, ton visage pour seul souvenir…

- Je refuse. Même pour alléger tes souffrances, je refuse de faire cela. Pense à toi, à moi… à nous…

- Plus aucun avenir n'est possible pour nous maintenant, Hermione. Tu le sais, et je le sais également.

- Jamais…

La voix de la jeune femme avait presque été inaudible. Elle refusait de se laisser consumer par la peur. Le feu de leur amour brûlait sauvagement en elle, et elle détestait Drago de vouloir l'éteindre.

- Garde un sillon de notre amour dans ton cœur et esprit, Hermione. Si tu me tue, j'aurais passé mes derniers moments de vie avec toi ; prends cela comme l'unique présent que tu puisses me faire.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle savait que cela n'aurait servit à rien, qu'il aurait toujours un argument pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle répugnait par-dessus tout. Le tuer.

- Mais si je te tue, murmura Hermione, mourras-tu heureux ? Es-tu certain de vouloir mourir, ici, maintenant, de ma main ?

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots comme si elle-même était entrain de mourir. Le fait que Drago lui demande de le tuer n'était rien comparé à sa propre souffrance si elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était comme perdre une part d'elle-même, un morceau de son âme, laissant une blessure qui ne cicatriseraient jamais.

- Hermione… Ces derniers mois ont été les plus heureux de toute ma vie, car je les ais passés avec toi. Mais j'ai tué des membres de l'Ordre, et même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, aujourd'hui, je finirais à Azkaban pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis. Alors je t'en prie, Hermione, tue-moi maintenant, pour que nous soyons les seuls témoins de notre amour…

- Je te déteste… de m'infliger tout cela…

- Je me déteste aussi pour ça, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui : il se tendit instantanément. Lorsque la jeune fille fut assez près de lui, elle effleura sa joue dans un geste tendre. Drago mit doucement ses mains sur sa taille et la fit avancer, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux fronts se retrouvent collés.

Hermione posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago immédiatement, une chaleur nouvelle l'enveloppa. Leur baiser fut doux, et leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement. Drago savait que ce moment serait gravé à tout jamais dans son cœur même quand il irait en enfer, il savait que moments passés avec Hermione le protégeraient de tout. Hermione mit fin à leur baiser, et ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu veux ?, murmura Hermione.

- Oui. Je sais que je dois mourir et je sais que si je meure maintenant, mes derniers instants auront été les plus beaux de toute ma vie.

- Mais, plus rien ne sera pareil sans toi…

- Tu survivras, Hermione. Pour moi. Pour tous ceux qui t'aiment. Tu auras un mari, des enfants, une vraie famille. Et c'est une chose que je ne peux pas t'apporter dans ce monde.

- Tu me manqueras…

- Oui, et toi aussi, mon Hermine.

Le rire d'Hermione s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Devait-elle accepter ? « Pour alléger ses souffrances », se rappelait-elle lui avoir dit. Mais si elle allégeait ses souffrances à lui, n'allait-elle pas souffrir encore plus en retour ? Ses souvenirs de lui, ne se faneraient-ils pas avec le temps ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Drago lui prit le menton avec son pouce et la lui releva.

- Regarde autour de nous, Hermione. Tu vois tous ces corps ? C'est ce qu'il aurait pu nous arriver aujourd'hui. Nous aurions dû mourir avec les autres combattants. Mais tu sais ce qui m'a fait tenir, dans cette bataille ?

- Non…, fit Hermione.

- C'est toi. A chaque seconde, je revoyais ton visage et les différentes expressions que tu prenais. Ton fronces les sourcils lorsque tu réfléchis tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieure lorsque tu es nerveuse. Ce sont tous ces petits détails insignifiants pour les autres, mais tellement importants en vérité, qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux de toi…, avoua le jeune homme.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu m'enlever tous cela ?

- Au contraire, Hermione. Si je pars maintenant, les souvenirs de nos moments ensemble resterons intacts. Rien ne viendra gâcher notre amour, et même si je souhaite mourir aujourd'hui, il continuera de vivre, même si tu n'en a pas conscience.

- Si j'accepte de te tuer, m'autoriseras-tu à m'ôter la vie également ?

- Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Hermione… Ta vie serait bien plus heureuse sans moi, et beaucoup moins compliquée…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se souvint d'une des paroles de Harry, lorsqu'il était descendu du bureau de McGonagall, à peine une minute avant que la guerre débute.

« C'était sa volonté. Severus Rogue a accepté de tuer Dumbledore car c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Et j'aurais fait la même chose, à sa place. »

La jeune femme était décidée. S'il devait mourir, elle mourrait avec lui, aujourd'hui. Avec son premier amour, sa première histoire. Le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru avec Drago était long, et il devait s'éterniser. Encore un peu. Ils avaient connus trop d'obstacles pour qu'elle le laisse tomber maintenant.

- J'accepte, dit finalement Hermione dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Drago ne réalisa pas immédiatement la chance qu'Hermione venait de lui accorder. Il pensa d'abord qu'elle lui faisait une blague puis, quand il comprit enfin, son visage s'éclaira d'un seul coup.

- Hermione… Tu n'imagine pas le bonheur que tu viens de me procurer…

Hermione lui sourit tristement.

- Alors c'est la dernière fois ?

Drago compris immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient vivants, la dernière fois où il pourrait l'embrasser, la toucher.

- Oui, Hermione. Mais c'était la seul fin possible pour nous deux…

- Mais, peut-être y a-t-il une autre fin ?, tenta-t-elle.

- Non, Hermione. Je suis désolé, dit doucement le jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et les yeux d'Hermione commençaient à se border de larmes. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, recula de quelque pas. Elle mémorisa une ultime fois le visage de Drago, ses orbes métalliques. Elle ferma les yeux et prononça la formule fatidique. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit le corps de Drago, les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts, un sourire d'Adieu figé sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

Voila ! Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une fin heureuse. J'ai hésité à faire mourir Hermione mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne idée, et en plus je n'arrivais pas à intégrer sa mort au texte. J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Je remercie DramioneForever qui est venue critiqué mon premier OS, et j'espère qu'elle passera lire celui-ci. Il est plus long et je préfère cela ! S'il vous plait, (petits yeux du chat Potté) vous pouvez laisse des Reviews ?

Avec mes respects,

Clémence.


End file.
